chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight's Hall
A Knight's Hall is a stone-built, multi-story building with a long, central hall and two side halls for private rooms. The hall is basically the 'keep' of a small village or a Knighthold. The main hall is two stories tall, enough to accomodate hanging chandeliers and move the smoke from the fire pits up and out of the main area. A raised dias at the opposite end elevates the Knight and his family a few steps above the rest so that they are seen in public gatherings. The side halls hold private rooms for the noble family, their guests, the kitchens, servants quarters and the like. Staff *Hall Boy *Guard *Nan *Matron *Steward *Maid Layout 'First Floor' #'Entrance:'The 10x10 tower that guards the entrance is also, on the ground floor, the entrance to the knight's hall. A single door that's 4-feet wide opens into the tower room which is also blocked by another, 4-foot wide door that opens into the Common Hall (13). #'Kitchen: '''This room is one of the four rooms on this floor with its own hearth (3, 10 and 11 being the other rooms on this floor). The kitchen is built with a wide hearth to accomodate multiple pots upon the fire as well as a small, brick oven next to it for baking bread. #'Steward's Chamber: This room is one of the four rooms on this floor with its own hearth (2, 10 and 11 being the other rooms on this floor). This room is where the steward lives. #'''Dry Goods: This is a dry-goods pantry for the kitchen (2) and for the items that are used too frequently to be stored in the cellar. #test #'Stairs & Storage:' This room holds a set of stairs used to gain access to the second floor as well as a set of stairs leading to the cellars below the keep. Additionally, the room is equipped with shelves along the inside wall to store commonly used items such as candles, cups, plates, etc. #'Stairs & Storage: '(same as #6) #test #test #This room is one of the four rooms on this floor with its own hearth (2, 3 and 11 being the other rooms on this floor). #This room is one of the four rooms on this floor with its own hearth (2, 3 and 10 being the other rooms on this floor). #'Dias:' This elevated platform is at the base of the high tower of the hall. It is where the Lord / Knight would sit for court and where his family would seat for feasting. The dias is two steps (2 feet) higher than the Common Hall and is 20x20 foot square. #'Common Hall:' The common hall is roughly 30 feet across (with a 5 foot ambulatory hall on each side) with a series of supporting columns which hold up the second floor's balcony above. The common hall is lit by four chandelier's and warmed in the winter months by two long braziers set roughly between the rooms (3&4 and 8&9) so as to heat most of the hall. 'Second Floor' #'Guard Room:' From this position, guards can answer attack on the front gate to the hall either by shooting arrows out of the window or by pouring boiling water down through a murder hole on the entrance below. #This room is equipped with a hearth (as is the room below it) #This room is equipped with a hearth (as is the room below it) #test #test #'Stairs and Storage: '''Similar to the room below, this room contains the stairs to the ground level as well as room to store excess goods. #'Stairs and Storage: Similar to the room below, this room contains the stairs to the ground level as well as room to store excess goods. #'''Anteroom: This is the anteroom to the Lord's Lord's Study (10). #Test #'Lord's Study:' This room is equipped with a hearth (as is the room below it) and is considered a private study of the lord. #This room is equipped with a hearth (as is the room below it) #'Balcony:' This 5-foot wide balcony circles the common hall below and provides access to all of the second story rooms. The balacony has a 4-foot tall, wooden wall around the edge to prevent anyone from accidentally falling into the common hall below. #Stairs to the Lord's Chamber on the third floor of the great tower. 'Third Floor' The third floor to the knight's hall is reserved for the Lord's Private chamber. Located within the great tower at the opposite end of the hall from the entrance, there is only one way to gain access to the room. Additionally, it possesses its own hearth that is vented through the battlements above. On the opposite side of the hall is a guard room which provides access to the forward battlements through a ladder. The storage room is accessed by a ladder as well and is often used to repell attack much like the room below it. 'Cellar' The cellar is a modified reflection of the basic shape of the keep - though only the common hall and the two rooms for stairs have been dug into the mound that supports the hall. #'Stairs & Storage:' A set of stairs that leads up to the main floor above. This room is also equipped with wooden shelves on one wall. #'Cellar:' the whole of the common hall is hollowed out within the mound both for long-term storage of food and goods and to house the servants who sleep here. Many of the perimeter walls are set with wooden shelves to hold jars, sacks and bags of food. Some light, wooden walls have been set between the supporting pillars to help separate the rooms off from the storage areas. #'Stairs & Storage:' A set of stairs that leads up to the main floor above. This room is also equipped with wooden shelves on one wall. Knight-hall-01.jpg Knight-hall.jpg Category:Dwelling Category:Urban Category:Human Category:Fortified Category:Structure